Kiss Me, Stupid
by pigeonstatuecondundrum
Summary: Bit of Jack Ianto fluff set on Ianto’s first day. Easter Prezzie for everyone. Oneshot, Janto obv.


**21 months ago.**

Jack saw Ianto standing quietly in the basement store room. He wondered what his new recruit was doing, as if he was checking for something.

"You okay Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at him startled, his beautiful eyes piecing him. The way this man looked at him both scared and thrilled him.

"Um, Yes. Thank you sir."

Jack silently laughed at the Welshman's unprompted politeness; even if he wouldn't admit it he quite liked it. He so wanted to see what was under the professional suit and tie façade.

"We've received commands from above. There's some tech salvaged from Torchwood One coming in tomorrow."

"God, I split from London long ago." Jack groaned, leaning against the door "Do they need me to check it?"

"No, No!"

Was it Jack or did he detect a chink of fear in Ianto's pin striped armour.

"It's my job after all." He continued "and weren't you and the team going bowling tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah." Jack had only just remembered, but he was glad to use it as an excuse to delegate the red tape over to another. Ianto's eagerness to please intrigued him, aroused him to a certain extent, there was something mysterious about him.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ianto gave him a nervous smile and made to exit the room.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jack moved so Ianto could get out, but only slightly. They brushed against each other; Ianto blushed, his eyes doing that dissecting stare again. There was so much need in those eyes and pain, which was what, surprised Jack.

"Sorry sir." He apologised, but his body just lingered to close to Jack's to make it look like an accident.

Jack inhaled Ianto scent "Aftershave and Coffee." He gave Ianto a winning smile. "You smell good."

"Thank you." The corners of his mouth twitched in what could have been a smile. "Though I can't blame it on Pheromones, like you."

Jack wondered what attracted him to this man; it couldn't just be the coffee.

They stood in silence, maybe Ianto didn't realise it but he was still gazing intently at Jack. Far from finding the experience uncomfortable Jack found it quite interesting. Not for the first time he wondered what Ianto wanted. Jack gave a low chuckle breaking Ianto concentration.

"What?" Ianto asked perplexed.

Jack took a step toward him, Ianto looked slightly distressed. Jack cocked his head cat like to one side, appraising the tea boy. He gave that laugh again.

"Come on Ianto, Just do it."

"I'm sorry!" Ianto spluttered, totally confused.

"Come on Ianto, I've seen the way you look at me." Jack grinned. Ianto bit his lip.

"I don't…"

A look from Jack silenced him.

Gently and a deliberately Jack moved in, Ianto made no indication of wanting to get away.

"Fine, I will." Jack told him and kissed him. He felt Ianto's mouth form a perfect 'Oh' of surprise under his lips. It was a strangely tender kiss on Jacks part, and he was so tempted to try for more, he could feel Ianto's hands move shyly upward as he too became lost in the moment. He broke away after and eternity contained in ten seconds.

Ianto looked embarrassed, turning a bright pink.

"You're cute when you blush." Jack told him, fingers reaching to brush Ianto's hot cheeks. Ianto moved away as if Jack was about to slap instead of caress him.

"I've got work to do upstairs." He muttered walking away. For the first time in his life Jack Harkness was confused. He'd felt the passion and desire radiate from Ianto in that kiss, so why was he walking away. Puzzled he followed at a safe distance.

Ianto busied himself tiding up the tourist information desk to distract himself from his shaking hands. The thrill and fear of being so close to Jack scared him. It was like that time when he'd ended up on top of Jack when the caught the pterodactyl, the temptation was too huge. All his confused thoughts were of Jacks hands and lips taking him to a place he had never been before, a place Lisa never had or would be able to like his new boss. Think of Lisa he scolded himself, trying to ignore the fact Jack had followed him up stairs.

"You're staying here then sir?" Ianto asked, from Jacks reaction he hadn't realised Ianto knew he was there.

"I live here." He replied shortly, leaning nonchalantly on the wall. Ianto raised an eyebrow "I thought Suzie was joking."

"Nope." Jack grinned.

"Don't you get lonely?" He bit his lip realising he'd crossed the invisible line.

"Well, I'd better go." Ianto muttered as the tension mounted to high for to ignore. Jack waved his hand in a silent but ironic farewell. He wondered why Ianto was so reluctant to leave.

"Bye then." He prompted

"Bye."

Ianto made an effort to get to the door, but he seemed to summon some courage from the pit of his stomach. In a few quick strides he stood in front of the startled Captain. He wrapt one arm round Jack's waist as if he didn't want to let him go. He kissed him, hard. Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised, how could so much passion and need be hidden in that vulnerable human body. Jack didn't take long to recover his senses, they still seemed to be overloading at this moment.

Jack returned Ianto's kiss, hungry for more. Suddenly Ianto pushed him away, as if realising what he was doing.

"Forgive me." He stammered.

"What for?" Jack stroked his face; Ianto seemed to shiver with pleasure like a cat.

As Jack came in again he thought he heard Ianto mutter

"Oh God, I'm sorry Lisa."

At any other point Jack would have wondered what he meant, but as Ianto was looking at him like he was the only man in the world, he didn't really care.


End file.
